


Switching Voices

by SDBookFan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDBookFan/pseuds/SDBookFan
Summary: When a fight with the dragon-witch goes a bit sideways, it has an interesting effect on Prince and Anxiety.





	Switching Voices

The lights were too bright. Anxiety squinted up at them, blinking furiously. What had happened?

“Oh, good you’re awake,” Logic peered down at him. “Morality was starting to get worried.”

“Now Logic,” Morality said, coming up to stand next him. “Don’t act like you weren’t worried as well. But I’m glad you’re up, kiddo,” he said turning to Anxiety.

“What exactly knocked me out?” Anxiety asked before pausing. Wait. That, that wasn’t his voice.

“So that was the effect,” Logic said, adjusting his glasses. “Fascinating.”

“What happened?” Anxiety demanded. “Why do I have Prince’s voice?”

Logic and Morality exchanged a glance.

“Well, here’s the thing, kiddo,” Morality began. “We don’t actually know for sure.” He hastily continued before Anxiety could interject. “All we know was that Prince was out fighting some kind of witch, and somehow the battle got a little too close to the common area. And well, you were both hit by some kind of magic. We’re still waiting for Prince to wake up”

“Well screw waiting,” Anxiety snarled, which sounding really weird in Prince’s voice. He could see the royal pain himself lying on the other couch in the common room. He began to shake him roughly. Princey had gotten them into this mess, he could damn well wake up and get them out of it.

It took a minute of vigorous shaking, but soon Roman’s eyes began to flutter. As soon as they opened, Anxiety leaned in as close as he could, and hissed, “Fix this.”

After that, he turned around and stormed off. Morality and Logic could explain the rest.

About an hour later there was a knock at his door. Morality poked his head in. “So good news and bad news time,” he said, an awkward smile on his face. “The good news is that this will wear off on its own. The bad news is that it might take a couple days.”

“A couple days,” Anxiety snapped, turning around to face the other side. “Are you kidding me!”

“I’m sorry, but there’s nothing I can do,” Morality apologized, clearly upset that he couldn’t do more. “But unfortunately, magic’s not really my thing.”

Anxiety sighed. “It’s fine,” he muttered, “I guess I’ll just spend the next couple of days in my room.”

“I’ll be sure to bring meals by,” Morality offered, seeming pleased that he could help in some way.

“Thanks, Dad” Anxiety muttered quietly. The other side beamed at him as he closed the door.

Anxiety flopped back onto the bed. He did feel a little guilty for snapping at Morality. It really wasn’t the older side’s fault. That being said, once this was over, he was going to rain hell down on Prince.

For the next twenty hours, Anxiety stayed cloistered in his room, mostly just messing around on his laptop. True to his word, Morality had come in to drop off dinner last night, and breakfast that morning. Which is why when Anxiety heard his door open around lunch, he assumed it was Morality.

“You can just leave it on the dresser,” he called out absentmindedly, focused on scrolling though Tumblr.

“Excuse me?”

That was his voice. Prince.

Anxiety sat up, “What are you doing here?” he asked, turning to face the royal now standing in the center of his room.

“I am here to contend a point of honor,” Prince declared, hands crossed over his chest, a scowl on his face.

“I’m sorry, you’re here to do what?” Anxiety said flatly. “Seriously, you’re the one that got us into this mess not me. So why are you worried about your honor?”

“That is not the point,” Prince said fiercely. “I am here, because I have recently discovered something.”

“That you’re an idiot,” Anxiety offered, but subsided a little at Prince’s glower, the sooner the Prince said his piece, the sooner this was over.

“Not a few minutes ago, I was in my room watching one of my beloved Disney movies, as I so often do,” Prince said, “And despite my best efforts to keep from using this voice while this affliction lasts, I could not help myself and found myself singing along.”

“And?” Anxiety really wanted him to get to the point.

“And I discovered that somehow you have a better voice than I do!” Prince was now red faced and indignant, his arms flapping with outrage.

Anxiety couldn’t help it. He snickered.

“It’s not funny,” Prince snapped. But it was. It really, really was.

Once he’d stopped laughing, Anxiety smirked up at Roman. “You know,” he drawled, “I was already planning to get back at you for this, but I think this is a better form of revenge than anything I could have thought up.”

He began to push the now gaping Prince towards the door. “Bye-bye, Princey,” he said, “I hope you enjoy being able to sing for once.”

He shut the door before Prince could reply, but he could hear the sounds of indignation through the door. He smirked again. Maybe this whole situation wasn’t so bad.


End file.
